


Discord

by LongLiveLaura



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveLaura/pseuds/LongLiveLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Bill continue to lash out at each other after the unexpected and highly suspect return of Kara Thrace to <i>Galactica</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discord

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after the fight scene in _Six of One_ and originally written for the LJ bsg_kink community's Rough Sex Challenge.

Bill shut off the water, reached for the towel he'd flung over the rod and threw open the shower curtain. He began to pat himself dry, jerked his head up when he realized he wasn't alone in the head.

"Couldn't pass up the opportunity to see me naked?" he slurred on seeing Laura, clad only in her ivory slip, bent over washing her face at the sink. He rubbed the towel roughly over his wet hair, let it fall to hang around his neck.

Laura lifted her head to engage his eyes with a flat stare in the mirror, braced her arms on each side of the basin as water rolled down her weary face into the sink.

"Yeah, Bill, because you're so sexy when you're sloppy drunk," she answered facetiously, reached for the hand towel and pressed it to her dripping face with both hands.

"Frak you," he said with a snarl, stepped clumsily out of the stall to stand on the absorbent bath mat that covered the metal decking between the shower and toilet.

Laura dropped her hands from her face, draped the towel over the edge of the sink and turned slowly around to face him. She leaned her weight on the vanity, crossed her arms over her chest and dragged a scrutinizing gaze over his damp, naked body.

"You'd actually have to be able to get it up to follow through on that," she said snidely.

The corner of Bill's mouth curled up in a cheerless smile as he grabbed the ends of his towel in each hand and held them tightly at his midsection, looked down at his limp dick. He lifted his chin, stood defiantly, maddeningly comfortable under her scrutiny, and settled his blurry eyes on her.

"I'd say that's more a reflection on _you_ than me," he sneered, raised an eyebrow.

A quick flash in Laura's eyes was her only outward reaction to the dig, and even that was quickly squelched. She pushed off the vanity, crossed the distance between them with two long steps and rose to her full height directly in front of Bill.

"Are you blaming me for your sexual dysfunction, Bill?" she challenged, cocked her head to the side.

"You gotta admit," he mumbled, flicked his glassy gaze down to her breasts, back up to her flaming green eyes, "cancer's not much of a turn-on."

Laura's nostrils flared, her eyes narrowed and she shot a hand up to slap him, _hard._

His head snapped to the side with the force of her blow and he released his towel to rub the sting from his weathered cheek. As he turned to face her, he drew his hand over his face, down to his stubbled chin, a perverse grin twisting his mouth.

"So the _dying leader's _got some life left in her after all," he mocked and Laura struck him again.

Bill grabbed her wrists and the towel slid to the deck from around his neck. He tugged her roughly into his chest, growled and nipped at her ear as he thrust one of her hands between his legs.

"Yeah, Laura," he whispered hotly, pressed his hardening cock into her delicate hand, "that's it - show me you're not dead yet."

He swiped his tongue across the smooth skin of her cheek, covered her pursed lips with his wet mouth. Laura wrapped her fingers tightly around Bill's semi-hard cock, pushed and pulled at the pliable skin until she felt him twitch in her hand. She parted her lips at the insistent probing of his hot tongue, pushed her own out to tangle wetly with his.

Bill rocked into Laura's almost painful grip, released her wrists and groaned when she slapped her hand to the back of his neck, crushed his face to hers and bit down on his lower lip. As the metallic taste of his own blood awakened his alcohol-dulled senses, his dick became fully engorged and he propelled Laura backward with a firm grip on her bare shoulders. She dropped her hand from Bill's cock, flattened both palms against the wall when her back collided with the cold metal of the bulkhead and the air rushed from her lungs.

He nudged her legs apart with his knee, stepped between them and ground his erection into her abdomen. As he pulled his mouth from her lips and began trailing kisses down her neck, he slipped his arms around her waist, dropped his hands to squeeze the soft flesh of her backside. Laura shuddered when Bill bit into her shoulder, whimpered when he worked his fingers under the elastic of her underwear and rubbed the calloused skin of his palms over the bare skin of her ass.

He pulled his mouth from her, straightened and sucked in ragged breaths as his eyes focused on the smear of blood stretching from the corner of her mouth to the laugh line etched into her pale cheek. Bill dropped his gaze, watched Laura's taut nipples press against the silky fabric of her slip as her chest heaved and she, too, sucked much needed air into her body.

"What are you waiting for?" Laura asked sharply, desperately, brought her arms up and thumped her fists against his chest.

Bill blinked, snapped his eyes up to lock onto hers. Laura could see the fog of inebriation lifting from the blue depths, hesitation creeping in, and the possibility of his not finishing what they'd started infuriated her. She wanted, _needed, _to prove - to both of them - that she was very much alive, that she was desirable despite the disease growing inside her.

With a growl of angry frustration, Laura shoved Bill and he stumbled backwards until his ass came into contact with the vanity. She literally threw herself at him, flung her arms around his broad back when her body crashed into his, dug her nails into his skin. She pressed her lips to his, panting into his open mouth as she swept her tongue along the edges of his teeth. She reached a hand between their bodies, squeezed her hand around his cock.

"I know you wanna frak me, Bill," she said into his mouth, tugged roughly on the erection that backed up her statement. "What are you waiting for, _godsdamnit_?"

Bill grabbed her hips and pushed her body away from his, stepped around Laura to stand behind her. He slid his hands under the hem of her satiny slip, yanked her panties down to her knees, wrapped his hand around his thick cock and directed the tip towards her entrance.

"Bend over," he rasped, put a strong hand to the middle of her back and pushed Laura's chest down to the countertop. With her hands trapped underneath her body, she twisted her head, laid the side of her face on the hard surface.

"_Do it, Bill," _she ordered through clenched teeth, arched her back and pushed her ass into the air.

He bent his knees, worked the fat head of his cock between her dry folds until he hit a hot pocket of moisture just inside her body. He removed the hand from around his shaft, clapped it around the prominent bone of her hip and drove up into her. Laura hissed at the sting of his intrusion, winced at the friction - unpleasant due to the fact that she wasn't sufficiently lubricated - as he withdrew from her tight body.

When he hesitated before thrusting back into her, Laura pushed up onto her elbows, watched in the mirror above the sink as he leaned over and dropped a dollop of bubbly white saliva from the aperture of his lips onto the shaft of his dick. He tilted his head and continued to look down as he spread the spit down his length. She watched the muscles of his face twitch as he rolled his hips slowly, pushed into her more tentatively. When he glided easily into her with the added moisture, Bill lifted his head, met Laura's eyes in the mirror and licked his lips. He splayed his hands flat on her lower back, held her against the edge of the vanity and began to drive into her.

Laura caught the smug look sliding into place on Bill's face just before her eyes rolled back and her lids slid closed. She trapped her lower lip between her teeth, bit down to keep from crying out at the pain of her hips connecting painfully with the hard edge of the vanity, the discomfort of Bill's rigid cock chafing along her tender flesh with every thrust. She bore the pain well, welcomed it even - took it for proof that she _was _alive. She forced her eyes open on feeling the telltale change in his rhythm, threw her hair over her shoulder with a toss of her head and sought the reflection of his eyes.

As he pounded into her from behind, Bill sensed Laura's gaze, looked up and engaged her narrowed eyes in the mirror.

"Frak me, Bill," she panted, locked her arms and straightened her back, "frak me like you _mean it_."

Bill grabbed hold of the coppery hair flowing down her back with one hand, jerked her head back when he tugged on it. He slid his other hand around to her front, dipped inside her slip and pinched her nipple. As his orgasm approached and his movements became more erratic, he clenched his hand tightly around her breast and held on, pulled her hair at the nape of her neck.

Laura curled her lips, bared her gritted teeth and braced herself as Bill's hips crashed into her over and over. She grunted in pain when he tightened his grip on her hair and his fingers dug into the soft mound of her breast as he drove his cock into her and stilled. He groaned and shuddered and Laura felt the warmth of his climax flood her body as he ejaculated against her cervix. The sticky fluid of his orgasm coated and soothed her raw flesh as he reflexively pumped in and out of her and she whimpered in relief.

She watched his reflection as he circled his hips behind her, threw his head back and sucked in a deep breath. He moved the hand from her breast back to the swell of her hip, and when he loosed the hold on her hair, his head snapped up and his brow furrowed.

"Laura - " he started quietly, looked up at her guiltily.

She set her jaw, held his pained gaze as she stood upright and his softening cock slipped from between her legs. She turned around to face him, glanced down at the hunk of red hair he held in his hand. She drew a deep breath, bent to pull her underwear back into place and avoided Bill's eyes as she straightened.

"Save it," she said evenly, "for later, when I've lost it all and _really_ repulse you."

Bill stared at her back as she walked out of the head.&lt;/


End file.
